Capricho do Destino
by Saori Kido-San
Summary: Capítulo 7:Depois da trágica morte de Hades a jovem Saori fica um pouco receosa com o futuro esposo,mas por medo de ficar sozinha decide se casar com ele.A amiga Marin lhe prepara uma surpresa que pode dar uma viravolta na vida de Saori.Atualizada!
1. Chapter 1

_Caprichos do Destino_

_Introdução:_

_Em uma pequena cidade do interior da Grécia,existe uma vasta e bela fazenda chamada "Campos Elísios".Além da grande expansão de plantações de laranja,tem também lagos e cachoeiras,o que faz com que tenha uma paisagem deslumbrante.Entre tanta beleza há a casa onde mora os donos da fazenda.Hades Kido,homem poderoso e rígido.Empresário bem sucedido.Sua esposa Lady Perséfone,é uma mulher linda mas triste,pois é oprimida por Hades.Saori é a filha do casal.Uma linda menina decidida e que sonha em encontrar o verdadeiro amor.Só que para isso ela terá que sofrer e lutar. Vejam a seguir o que acontecerá..._

_Dedicatória:_

_Dedico esta fic a minha amiga Noélia quem escreveu a história a muitooo tempo atrás (risos),trabalho de escola.Me emprestou e eu simplesmente amei.Tive então a idéia maluca em adaptar o universo Saint Seiya a ela e adorei o resultado.Além dos nomes,modifiquei algumas coisinhas,já que não estava tão bem feito (mal Noélia xD),acho que é porque ela na época não sabia escrever bem gota mas a idéia que ela passou foi muito boa.Parece mais uma novela mexicana (risos) por isso é engraçada.E também dedico a minha amiguxa querida Mary,mais conhecida como Mary Ogawara,apaixonada por Seiya (risos),ela que pediu pra mim criar uma história de amor entre Saori e Seiya e achei a oportunidade perfeita._

_**Capítulo 1- A traição de Hades.**_

Tisífone,Tísifone!-Gritou Perséfone.

Pois não,senhora?-Respondeu a empregada.

Saori já acordou?

Não senhora,ainda permanece em profundo sono- diz a empregada sorrindo.

Hum..está bem então...pode trazer o café da manhã para mim enquanto me arrumo...-disse com uma voz entristeçida a bela Perséfone.

Irá sair senhora?

Sim eu...aproveitarei que o dia está lindo e darei uma volta pelos campos...isso me faz esquecer dos meus problemas...um pouco...-Perséfone sorri sem graça.

Enquanto isso Hades,o marido de Perséfone está com Tétis,mulher linda e ambiciosa.Vê em Hades a oportunidade real de subir na vida e deixar de ser apenas a "empregadinha" que obedece ordens.Estavam nos beijos e agarros em meio ao lago,que fica um pouco afastado da fazenda.

Já andando pelos lindos campos cercados pela fazenda onde mora,meio distraída e pensativa a jovem esposa de Hades acaba por passar próxima ao lago quando então escuta algumas risadas e barulho da água.Curiosa vai ver do que se trata quando então se surpreende ao ver o esposo com outra mulher nos braços,seus olhos não podiam crer no que vira:

Hades! Como teve coragem de me trair com...a empregada! E bem...próximo a nossa casa!-Grita em desespero.

Esquece o que você viu,é para seu próprio bem mulher.-disse Hades na maior cara de pau e ainda friamente.

Tétis mais cara de pau ainda se mete na discussão do casal:

Eu sinto querida...mas ele ama é a mim e não você.O casamento entre vocês é apenas de aparência nada mais.-falou com uma certa arrôgancia.

Descepcionada e humilhada a esposa corre dali,voltando a casa da fazenda.Chora em profunda tristeza,como se já não bastasse os problemas que carrega ainda tinha que ter mais essa.Assim que chega,estava até ofegante de tanto que correu.Fora o rosto abatido e cheio de lágrimas.Tísifone preocupada pergunta:

Nossa..a senhora está bem? O que ouve?

Nada...nada eu..eu irei ao meu quarto...por favor Tísifone não quero ver ninguém...não quero que me incomodem...

**Mais tarde...**

Tenho que ir agora.-Disse Hades,sempre arrogânte.

Ahh...vai consolar a esposa é? humf...-Tétis mal humorada e deitada sobre a grama,nua e sem a menor vergonha.

Claro que não! Não seja tola! Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver,amanhã nos vemos novamente.

Hades se despede da amante,beijando-a na boca ardentemente.Após alguns minutos que dura o beijo parte para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.Aos protestos de Tétis claro.

**Na casa...**

Bom dia Tísifone!-disse sorrindo a bela filha do casal,Saori que parecia sempre de bom humor.

Ahh bom dia menina,ou melhor,boa tarde não é? Olha a hora que acordou!- respondeu Tísifone sempre sorridente,há muito trabalha na casa e tem uma boa relação com seus patrões.

Hahaha...-sorri sem graça com a mão na nuca.Onde estão meus pais?

Bom...sua mãe está no quarto dela mas pediu pra que ninguém a incomode,já seu pai não sei onde está.

Ah...poxa terei de tomar café da manhã sozinha? -fazendo uma carinha engraçada.

Café? Você vai é almoçar menina! Agora é hora de almoço e não café! Quem manda acordar sempre tarde? -disse brincando a empregada.

Ah não! não e não! Não sou eu quem acordo tarde! São vocês que se levantam cedo demais tá!-Saori em um tom de voz divertido.

Então a empregada sorri a jovem e lhe serve o delicioso almoço.Saori come tranquilamente e após almoçar saí pra dar uma volta.Neste momento Hades chega em casa e a primeira coisa que faz é perguntar sobre a esposa:

Escute empregada,onde está Perséfone? - Hades não gosta de intimidades com os empregados,claro exceto com Tétis sua amante.

Ah...no quarto senhor mas...me pediu pra que avisasse pra não ser incomodada...-até sentia medo do patrão pela frieza com que era tratada.

Como se nem desse bola pro que a empregada disse,a ignorando,vai até a porta do quarto que divide com a mulher e bate com força.Perséfone,deitada na cama,com os olhos marejados,abraçada ao travesseiro do marido até se assusta.O coração até acelera.Apesar de amar muito Hades, sentia medo dele as vezes pelo jeito arrogante e frieza que demonstrava sempre e diz:

Não...não quero ser incomodada já disse...

Abra a porta agora mulher! Quero falar com você!-Disse Hades irritado já.

Eu não quero ouvir nada de você e muito menos olhar na sua cara...saí daqui!-a esposa com um pesar na voz.

Se não abrir esta porta imediatamente eu arrombo!

Está..está bem então...

Com medo de Hades,Perséfone então vai até a porta.O esposo sempre botou medo em todos a sua volta por ser frio,além de muito mandante.Parecia um imperador,pois quem não se submetesse a suas vontades seria castigado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2-Hades agride Perséfone.**_

Nem sequer olhou a cara do marido.Secou as lágrimas insistentes do rosto e finalmente abriu a porta.Ele sempre frio que era,adentrou o quarto,os belos olhos verdes de Hades encararam a esposa,como se ela nada fosse e disse:

Não pense que vim até aqui pra implorar por seu perdão.Só vim aqui pra avisar que se disser alguma coisa do que viu hoje estará em risco.

O que? Como ousa? Está me ameaçando Hades? -tenta ser forte-Não pense que terei medo de você! Vou dizer a todos que tipo de homem você é!-Toma coragem e diz tudo que está engasgado na garganta.

Hades odeia quando alguém se opõe a ele,principalmente a esposa a quem nunca respeitou.Os olhos de verdes se tornam vermelhos,demonstrando profunda raiva por ela ter sido "abusada" com ele.Em um momento de ódio a pega pelo pescoço,sua mão grande e forte parecia que ia esmagar o fino pescoço da jovem,que mal consegue reagir:

Você é quem sabe o quanto quer viver.

Ao perceber que Perséfone começa a desfalecer,pela força em que aperta o pescoço dela,Hades de maneira violenta a joga em direção da cama,só que ao invés de cair na cama a esposa caí no chão e bate o rosto na quina.Novamente chora,pois além da dor que sentia no rosto,sentia na alma e no coração.Ele nem sequer sente remórcio do que fez.Muito pelo contrário parecia ter vontade de rir ao ver a mulher naquele estado lamentável ao qual ele próprio a induziu.A olhou novamente com o olhar frio e disse:

Eu já terminei o que tinha pra falar com você.Espero que estejamos entendidos sobre aquilo...e sobre o que aconteceu aqui,agora,espero que fique calada também,ou será muito pior...

Hades já estava saindo do quarto,quando a empregada vem de encontro a ele.Estava pra bater na porta e avisar sobre o jantar,não havia notado nada,claro.Perséfone com o rosto ferido se levanta do chão e senta-se na cama,de costas a porta e diz com a voz murmurante:

Não vou descer...por favor Tísifone traga aqui pra mim...

Hades dá um sorriso sarcástico e como se nada houvesse ocorrido diz,com a voz autoritária:

Não traga nada! Ela vai descer comigo agora.Temos visita.

Tísifone nada disse,apenas obedeceu as órdens de Hades e saiu imediatamente,ele chega perto da esposa,toca-a no rosto tentando roubar um beijo dos lábios dela.Apesar de tudo era um homem muito sedutor,ela tenta desviar,quase o empurrando.Ele então consegue roubar um rápido selinho da mulher:

Minha linda esposa...espero que arrume desculpas para essa ferida em seu rostinho de princesa...-com uma voz bem cínica.

...está bem...-Suspira-irei me arrumar...e chamar Saori,nem precisa me esperar porque a sua presença não me faz bem...

Se levanta pesarosa e Hades cínico diz:

Ha! E quem disse que eu gosto da sua compania? Aliás eu nunca gostei.

Ele saí de lá do quarto e ela com as lágrimas secas de tanto que chorou,olhou-se no espelho e se sentia péssima.O casamento dos dois era um desgosto para ela.Não conseguia entender porque era obrigada a passar por tantas humilhações e desprezos.Parecia cansada,mas se arrumou.Seus longos e belos cabelos púrpuras eram presos e passa uma maquiagem na ferida pra disfarçar.Apesar dos tempos passarem Perséfone sempre foi uma bela mulher.Parecia que só Hades não notava.Vestiu-se belamente de azul,um longo vestido azul de seda e então saiu do quarto,indo ao quarto da filha onde bate a porta:

Quem é? -Perguntou Saori.

Sou eu filha...você já está pronta?

Pronta? Pronta pra que?

Temos visita...se arrume pra jantar...

Ah..bem acho que não preciso me arrumar não mãe,estou bem assim.

Saori alegre como sempre abre a porta.A mãe sentia orgulho por ter uma filha tão linda quanto Saori.Poderia vestir trapos que sempre iria estar bela.Muito parecida com a mãe quem as visse juntas diria que são irmãs.Saori tinha os cabelos compridos como da mãe mas não cacheados nas pontas.Da mesma cor roxa mas lisos e escorridos.Vestia-se com um vestido branco,de alcinhas,muito bonita.A mãe sorriu-lhe e então a levou pra sala.Ao chegar lá,Saori deparou-se com um lindo rapaz,que portava um sorriso alegre e olhos encantadores.Verdes como duas lindas esmeraldas,moreno e de cabelos azuis,um tom marinho,compridos.O rapaz tinha um porte elegante e ar de sedutor.Além de ser bem alto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3-Saori conhece Kanon.**_

Apesar de nunca terem se visto pessoalmente,trocaram vários olhares.Todo tempo se cruzavam.Parecia atração a primeira vista.Hades como sempre,com aquele jeito amargo apresentou os dois:

Filha,este é Kanon Nobunaga.Nos tornamos muito amigos e eu o convidei pra jantar.-Hades olha pra Kanon com indiferença.

Muito prazer em conhecê-lo Kanon.Me chamo Saori-sempre sorridente e gentil.

O prazer é meu senhorita Saori.-comprimentou carinhosamente.Kanon que pega na mão da jovem e deposita um singelo beijo em sinal de respeito.

E esta é a minha esposa Perséfone.Você já deve conhecê-la.

Oh sim,já vi ela sim,como está senhora? Sempre belíssima pelo que vejo.-beija também a mão da esposa de Hades educadamente.

Estou...-pausa,mas prossegue em seguida,após o marido lhe lançar um olhar de ódio,discretamente percebido apenas por ela-bem...muito bem Kanon...

Durante o jantar,Saori e Kanon trocaram olhares e sorrisos,um para o divertidas,um clima agradável naquela casa onde sempre havia pesares e discussões tolas.Hades,percebendo a simpatia entre a filha e o rapaz,não gostando muito corta a conversa,sendo até mal educado:

A conversa está ótima mas...está na hora de ir não acha Kanon?

Ah...-sem graça-Tem toda razão senhor Hades.Gostei tanto da compania da sua família que as horas passaram despercebidas..-Piscou discretamente pra Saori que o rosto corou na hora.-Até logo senhora Perséfone,até logo senhorita Saori,espero..vê-la novamente mais vezes.

Ao se despedir de Saori,Kanon pega na mão da jovem,disfarçadamente passando a ela um cartão e como se tivesse entendido do que se trata esconde discretamente o papel.Assim que acabam-se as despedidas a garota sonhadora corre para o quarto,tranca a porta,encostando-se nela e olhando pro teto suspirante.Olhou o papel que recebera do jovem que conheceu a poucas horas atrás e lia-se o nome e o telefone dele,e um endereço também.Um largo sorriso veio a face.Não tardou muito pra correr ao telefone e fazer uma ligação,afoita como se tivesse ocorrido um grande evento:

Alô? Por favor a Marin está? diz que é a Saori!

Só um momento.-responde a voz do outro lado no telefone,

Logo a amiga de Saori,Marin que tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos veio atender ao telefone:

Oi Saori! Tudo bem com você? Tem alguma novidade?-disse sorrindo.

Ai Marin...-Até se abanando-estou ótima! E você? E bem...ai ai...acaba de sair daqui agora mesmo..a poucos instantes minha nova paixão!

Estou bem também! E...nossa Saori! Sério? E quem é ele? Me conta tudo! E..ele é bonito? Me fala vai!-excitada a amiga com a novidade.

Calma! Calma! ei ei! Quanta curiosidade! Hahahha,faz assim,pra conversarmos melhor você poderia vir até aqui em casa amanhã o que acha?

E você acha que eu perderia isso? Claro que vou! A nova paixão de Saori Kido! É tudo que eu quero saber amiga! Pode me esperar que 2 horas em ponto estarei aí,pode ser?

Claro,claro! Te espero então! Beijão e até logo!

Beijão amiga!

**Em outro lugar da cidade...**

Pronto já está entregue a sua casa, não quero ver mais a sua fuça na minha frente nunca mais entendeu? Com esse dinheiro que dei a você dá pra desaparecer por muito tempo.-disse Hades autoritário.

Ei...calma meu querido tio.Eu voltarei a sua casa quando eu bem entender.Afinal de contas,aquilo tudo também é meu e por enquanto não se preocupe pois a sua fortuna não me interessa no momento.Eu tenho outro interesse em sua casa.-falou Kanon sarcástico.

Não se atreva a olhar pra minha filha!Senão te...!-Hades furioso com o petulante rapaz.

Mata? Vai me matar? Assim como matou meu pai? Ha! Saiba que se eu morrer você vai direto pra cadeia.Pois eu tenho uma fita que denuncia que você assassinou meu pai pra ficar com toda a fortuna dele.Vai me dizer que não? O delegado vai agradecer muito.Afinal ele não vê a hora de por as mãos no assassino...-Kanon fazendo revelações que até então estavam ocultas,a voz do rapaz é cínica.

Hades aperta o volante do carro,olhando pros lados,nervoso com isso,até escorre uma gota de suor da testa,mas sem perder a pose de mandão diz:

Cale-se e saia do meu carro!

Kanon sorri a Hades e saí como ordenado.O carro saí logo em seguida em disparada até derrapar.O dia chega-se ao fim e caí a noite estrelada.E então chama-se o outro dia que amanhece ensolarado.

**Na fazenda...**

Era duas horas da de combinado Marin foi ver a amiga.A empregada vai então chamar Saori:

Senhorita,uma amiga sua veio vê-la.

Manda ela vir ao meu quarto,por favor Tísifone.-gentilmente Saori.

A empregada então vai até a jovem Marin que já estava na porta do quarto de Saori praticamente e com um largo sorriso diz:

Não há necessidade Tísifone! Já estou aqui e ouvi!

Tísifone ri de Marin e então desce para fazer seus afazeres.Marin se senta na cama,de frente a amiga:

Ai! Olá amiga! Como você está? Me conta tudo!Você o conhecia já?

Estou bem e você? E bom calma! Vou contar..

Hahahah me desculpa vai,eu sou curiosa demais.E também estou bem!-bem sorridente Marin.

Bem...sem problemas vai! -Saori a empurra sorrindo e prossegue-Bom eu o conheci ontem...no jantar que meu pai deu aqui em casa.

Nossa...você o viu ontem...e já se apaixonou?- Marin com cara de boba.

Ahh...ah bem sabe quando você olha pra uma pessoa assim e...e causa um impacto no primeiro minuto? Então...foi estranho eu nunca havia me sentido dessa forma...-disse Saori tímida.

Ahhh claro amiga! Amor a primeira vista você diz! Que lindo e romântico! Mas...será que você o verá novamente? Será que ele gostou de você também?

Saori sorriu a amiga e disse mordendo os lábios e balançando um pequeno cartão na mão:

Bom...ele me deu um cartão com o telefone dele.Será que isso lhe responde a pergunta?

Sério? -Marin fica mais excitada ainda-Quando você vai ligar?

Ah...ah bem ainda não sei sabe...eu ainda não tenho certeza...acho melhor esperar um pouco...-totalmente com o rosto corado.

Claro,claro..eu dou o maior apoio a você amiga,no que for preciso,mas aí me conte mais vai!

As duas então ficam a conversar.

**Dias depois...**

Vamos,vamos filha! Ficará tarde pra comprarmos o vestido.-Disse Perséfone que espera a filha impaciente já pela demora.

Ai calma mãe! Ainda faltam duas semanas pro meu aniversário de 18 anos e está tudo preparado.Só falta o vestido.Até meu par eu já sei quem será.

A mãe balança a cabeça e então diz:

Está bem...estou esperando você na sala tá? Lhe dou 20 minutos.Se não descer venho buscar você! -Brinca a mãe.

Ok mamãe.Só vou fazer uma ligação rápida e já desço.

Certo.

A jovem tomou coragem de ligar pra Kanon.Suspira fundo,pega o gancho do telefone e leva a orelha.O coração acelerado,além da vontade que tinha em rever aquele rapaz que tanto mexeu com ela,a voz trêmula diz quando finalmente atendem o telefone:

A-a-alô...gostaria de falar com o Kanon.Diga que é a Saori.

Saori? É você?-o próprio havia atendido o telefone-Nossa que surpresa agradável! Esperei tanto por essa ligação que não faz idéia,até perdi as esperanças de que ligasse pra mim!É tão bom ouvir novamente sua linda voz...-Fala com carinho.

Saori fica tímida com o jeito de Kanon falar,mas gosta.Morde os lábios e então fala docemente:

Ah..nossa desculpe não ter ligado antes...não tive coragem...e..bom...sabe eu liguei pra...saber se você não gostaria de vir a minha festa de aniversário.E...digo o mesmo...é ótimo ouvir novamente a sua voz...

Ah...que honra..claro que vou! Só me dizer a hora e o lugar...e quantos anos está fazendo?

Daqui a duas semanas.Irei completar 18 anos.Farei com que meu pai te mande o convite!

Ah parabéns! E...seu pai? Ah..bem é melhor não,ele pode estar..ocupado-disfarça-Mande por correio mesmo,há o meu endereço no papel que passei a você e que está com meu telefone.

Ah...ah é você tem toda razão...meu pai é um homem muito ocupado e..bem..está certo,farei isso...-corada ao extremo e fala gaguejando-Bem..g-g-g-gostaria..gostaria muito que...que você...você fosse meu par durante a dança que terá...

Ah..passo sim,claro e...nossa que honra! Ainda..ser seu par...não imagina a minha alegria com esse convite...contarei as horas pra estar ao teu lado...-Kanon sempre fala meloso.

Ah...eu também...eu também...-Sorri com as palavras de Kanon,como se sentisse o carinho que ele passa pelo telefone.-Tenho que desligar porque irei sair..

Está certo então...um beijo princesa...até mais...

Ah...até mais..beijo...

Assim que desliga o telefone,Saori alarga mais ainda o sorriso do rosto e corre em disparada pra sala,queria contar a mãe sobre o rapaz:

Mamãe,mamãe!

Perséfone disfarça a tristeza no rosto e olha pros lados.Saori prossegue:

Mãe eu já...-nota a tristeza da mãe-Está..triste porque?

Não estou...é impressão tua...

Como não mãe..?Há dias que percebo sua tristeza...olhe pra mim por favor...

Perséfone olha a filha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.Não estava mais agüentando guardar tanto sofrimento pra si.Saori a olha preocupada e triste também:

Mãe...você está assim por causa do papai não é...? Ele tem te feito mal? Olha...não quero ver você assim...irei falar com ele...

Não! Não! Filha por favor...não foi nada..o seu pai..ele pode machucar você...

Ah! Veremos se ele é capaz disso!-Saori determinada.

Antes que Perséfone possa impedir qualquer coisa,Saori vai rapidamente ao escritório de Hades,nem sequer bate a porta,já entra e fala:

Escute aqui pai,porque você sempre briga com a minha mãe?

Hades tenta não se alterar,estava olhando pela janela,apesar de irritado pelo jeito petulante que a filha adentra seu escritório e fala calmamente:

Mal-educada,se não sabe,sempre se bate na porta antes de entrar.Sua mãe não lhe deu educação parece.Além do mais não te devo satisfações do que acontece entre eu e sua mãe.

Quem não me deu educação foi o senhor! E me deve sim,ela é minha mãe! Já me cansei de ver você maltrando ela.Olha...ouça o que vou dizer agora...isso vai acabar está ouvindo?

Hades agora não agüenta e vira-se ela podia o enfrentar? Que abuso! Puxou-a pelo braço e meteu um belo tapa no rosto.Pela mão de Hades ser pesada quase arranca o pescoço da filha:

Como ousa falar nesse tom de voz comigo? E dizer esse tipo de barbaridade? Saiba que o destino de você e sua mãe é estarem juntas de mim! Pra sempre! Até que a morte nos separe!

Saori se debate,querendo sair imediatamente dos braços do pai.O rosto ferido até saía lágrimas dos olhos:

Me solta! Até preferia não ter nascido a ter um pai como você!

Hades empurra Saori e faz uma cara nada feliz e vira-se novamente pra admirar a paisagem pela janela:

Humf...suma daqui!

Perséfone ia chegando perto do escritório quando ouve a discussão entre Hades e a filha que corre e nem vê a mãe,sobe direto pro quarto,apesar dos pezares se sentia triste com essa situação,tranca a porta do quarto e liga novamente pra Kanon:

Alô...alô Kanon? Ai..sabe que é me desculpe voltar a ligar pra você...é que estou precisando conversar com alguém e pensei em você...-Com a voz melancólica.

Ah não peça desculpas! É um prazer falar com você e...está...triste? Sua voz...

Eu te conto já...podemos nos ver?

Claro...venha até a cidade e conversamos...conhece a sorveteria Áquarius?

Sim conheço,irei pra lá agora...me espere por favor.

Estarei minha princesa...até breve...

Até...

Saori saí imediatamente de casa,indo pra sorveteria,Perséfone nem disse nada,estava agora em seu quarto,quando Hades entra.Olha a mulher e deita-se na cama ao lado dela,a puxando pra si:

Gozado...hoje fiquei com vontade de ficar com você...

Me deixa Hades! Não quero você!

Não importa o que você quer.Só o que eu quero importa...-Diz Hades beijando-lhe o pescoço com sensualidade,ela tenta escapar dele mas sem sucesso.

**Na sorveteria...**

Mesmo tristinha você é uma graça Saori.-tentava alegrá-la.

**Nota da Autora**:_ Esta Fic eu fiz dedicada a minha amiga Mariana e não Mary Ogawara ii' perdão eu nem conheço a Ogawara é que como a minha amiga Mary aama o Seiya deduzi que o nick dela aqui estivesse de "Mary Ogawara" mil desculpas ' é a minha amiga Ten Ten xD ahahahhhh agora ela é Ten Ten ii' bem é isso beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic B_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:Saori e Kanon começam a namorar.**_

Que isso...ah bem...-Suspira triste-bem Kanon eu...o chamei aqui porque preciso de um ombro amigo...estou cansada de tantos problemas...minha vida não é tão fácil quanto parece...-Lamenta Saori.

Já...imagino por que seja...seu pai não é? Me perdoe me intrometer assim Saori...mas seu pai...parece-me...ser um pouco rude...-Kanon fingindo não conhecer Hades.-Saiba que sempre estarei aqui para ajudá-la no que for preciso...

Os dois estavam sentados em um banquinho da sorveteria.Tomando cada um,um sorvete.Saori deixa o sorvete de lado e sem se conter abraça Kanon muito triste e carente de afetos.Ele retribui com carinho a acolhendo em seus braços e dizia baixinho:

Calma princesa...tudo dará certo...

Saori olha Kanon nos olhos,estavam trêmulos,com as mãos sobre o peito dele.Os olhares trocados eram de paixão agora.Kanon queria arrancar um beijo dos rosados lábios da jovem desamparada.Fechou então seu olhos e encostou levemente os lábios nos dela,dando um suave beijo cheio de carinho e conforto.Pela primeira vez Saori sente o corpo esquentar,os hormônios se aflorarem dentro de si retribuindo com vontade aquele singelo beijo.Mas algo dentro a reprova e então ela afasta Kanon.O dono da sorveteria,um homem de longos cabelos azuis que estava preso por um rabo de cavalo parece não gostar de ver o jovem casal ali.Saori fecha os olhos ficando de lado:

Não! E-e-eu não posso...

Mas...mas porque não pode? Você..você tem medo de mim? -Kanon sem entender.

Não é nada disso...é por causa do meu pai...-falava agora abrindo os olhos.

Não importa o seu pai...o que importa é o que você sente.Não tenha medo.Podemos enfrentá-lo juntos!-dizia Kanon tentando encorajar a Saori.

Ah..obrigada Kanon...não sabe o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso...vamos..ficar juntos então...na minha festa de aniversário iremos dizer a ele que estamos juntos...

Saori mais alegre e Kanon também sorriem um para o outro e se beijam novamente.A vontade que tinham em ficar juntos era maior que tudo,se abraçavam e se acariciavam inocentemente.O dono da sorveteria chega perto,irritado:

Na minha sorveteria não é permitido namoricos,se querem namorar vão lá fora.

Kanon e Saori dão risada e saem da sorveteria.Outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos e moreno diz,sorrindo:

Ai ai Kamus...pra que se implicar com os namorados?

Cuida da sua vida Aioria,não estou a fim de suas píadinhas hoje.

Credo que mal humor! É sempre assim ave...-Aioria vai atender um menino que queria comprar sorvete.Saori volta pra casa,mas não vê o pai e nem a mãe e até agradece.Vai na cozinha,pega uma fruta e sobe ao quarto.A noite cai.O dia chega e a jovem saí cedo de casa.

**Na casa de Marin...**

Não acredito!Vocês...vocês estão namorando?-Pergunta Marin curiosa.

Haahahhha sim estamos Marin...você acredita? Estou tão feliz que você não faz idéia!

Nossa amiga! Dá pra notar pelo seu jeito,seu rosto parece mais bonito até.

Ah imagine...só quero ver a reação do meu pai na festa...

Ah..você...pretende dizer a ele na festa?

Sim...nem mesmo a minha mãe sabe...-suspira-Eu espero que não fiquem bravos...e aceitem...

Sim..estou torcendo por você...Marin segura na mão da amiga sorrindo.

Obrigada...sei que posso contar com você...e que acha de ir comigo agora escolher o vestido pra minha festa?

Claro! Espere eu pegar a minha bolsa.

**Duas semanas se depois...**

Você está linda filha!-Diz a mãe orgulhosa de ver a filha que acabara de se arrumar pra sua tão esperada festa de 18 um longo vestido branco,com alguns detalhes prateados,mais parecendo uma noiva.Os longos cabelos presos com um rabo de cavalo emoldurava o rosto jovem e delicado de Saori.A maquiagem também em um tom claro a deixava mais linda do que é.Os olhos eram destacados por ter uma cor verde escura.Não acha que está linda minha filha Marin?

Claro que sim! Dê uma volta Saori.-Marin diz.

Saori sorrindo tímida por tantos elogios dá uma volta.

Agora chega que está na hora de você descer.Os convidados estão esperando.Imagine chegar atrasada na própria festa!

As três dão risada e então descem para o belo salão alugado por Hades pra dar uma festa digna a filha.Estava ricamente decorado de tons rosa,como Saori sempre gostou.Havia uma enorme faixa escrito: "Feliz aniversário Saori".Haviam muitos comes e bebes.Muita gente rica e da alta sociedade.A maioria conhecidos de Hades.Fotógrafos até brigavam pra ver quem iria tirar a melhor foto, além de filmadoras pra todos os lados.Sem dúvidas um grande evento.Quando Saori aparece na escada,todos os presentes a aplaudem,fora os flashes que iam diretamente em seu rosto quase a cegando.Ela sorri até meio sem graça e então diz com um microfone trazido por uma das pessoas que trabalha na festa e Saori pronuncia:

Muito obrigada por todos que vieram a minha festa.Me sinto feliz em compartilhar com todos dessa data tão importante pra mim.

Então ela desce as escadas e todos vão comprimentá-la pessoalmente.Saori só queria encontrar Kanon.O procurava com o olhar em todos os cantos do salão e por fim o encontrou.Ele vinha ao encontro dela,vestia-se elegantemente com um terno azul escuro,a calça da mesma cor,uma camisa branca por baixo.Estava lindo e por ter um corpo forte e atlético deixava-o muito elegante,fora o perfume que usa.Simplesmente delicioso.Saori fica olhando com carinho pra ele,não deixando de notar a beleza do rapaz.Ao chegar perto de Saori tinha vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la,mas não podia,pois Hades e Perséfone estavam por perto e ainda não era hora de revelar que os dois estavam juntos.Kanon formalmente chega em Saori e a comprimenta,beijando-a no rosto:

Parabéns pelos seus 18 anos minha princesa,como está linda!

Obrigada Kanon...-Saori sorri carinhosa a ele,feliz da vida.

Bem..e então..? Que horas vamos revelar a seus pais que estamos juntos? -Pergunta Kanon até um pouco sem graça.

Daqui a pouco...antes...quero dançar com você!-diz ela sorridente.

Desculpa minha querida é que eu não aguento ficar perto de você sem poder beijá-la...-fala essa última no ouvido da garota que sente um arrepio pelo corpo.

Ah...e-e-eu também...mas espere só um pouco...

Saori olhava em volta e todos a olhavam com Kanon.Por ser a aniversariante é claro que todas as atenções eram voltadas a ela,o que chamou também a atenção de Hades que está perto da esposa apenas vendo o que acontecia.Nem podia acreditar que Kanon estava na festa,e ainda mais cheio de intimidades com a filha dele.

Porque esse traste está com a minha filha...-pensou.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo-5 A festa-Saori herda todos os bens.**_

Sem demoras foi até o casal que dança em meio ao salão,interrompendo.As pessoas ficavam olhando a cena:

Saori não quero ver você com Kanon!-disse autoritário.

Perséfone chega perto e puxa o braço do esposo e fala baixinho:

Hades..não vá fazer escândalo por favor...todos estão olhando...-olhava pros lados.

Saori olha o pai com raiva.Não tinha esquecido o tapa que ele deu nela:

Eu faço o que eu quiser..papai...humf...-arrôgante.

Hades apenas se contém porque não queria estragar a festa,então Perséfone pra quebrar o gelo diz:

Her...filha...vá ver os presentes que ganhou...

Kanon sorri com deboche pra Hades que queria esganá-lo.Saori e alguns convidados a seguem pra ver os presentes.Kanon vai junto.O presente da mãe é uma linda caixinha de música,toda decorada de ouro puro e vermelha,quando abre há uma bailarina dançando,Saori adora:

Ah mãe! Obrigada é linda,sempre que eu ouvir a música irei me lembrar de você!-docemente abraça a mãe.

Que bom que gostou meu anjo.-Perséfone recebe de braços abertos a filha.

Hades chega neste momento e entrega a caixa de presentes que comprou a ela:

Filha...espero que goste do presente.-Hades parecia estar um pouco arrependido de todos os males que causou a sua família.Nem mais se encontrava com Tétis e estava até tendo um bom relacionamento com a esposa.

Saori pega a caixa e abre.Dentro dela há vários papéis,ela não entende o que significa:

O que...é isso pai?

São...as escrituras de todos os nossos bens.Eu quero que assine e então daqui por diante eles serão todos seus.Você será a única dona de todo nosso patrimônio.

Perséfone se surpreende.Nunca imaginou que Hades fosse fazer isso.Mas claro que fica contente.Saori nem podia acreditar também,abraçou o pai com carinho:

Mas...e o senhor?

Não se preocupe minha filha.Você é jovem,quero que cuide de nosso patrimônio.Um dia irei morrer,estou velho.Espero que administre bem esse dinheiro.Você é minha filha é seu por direito.

Kanon que ouvia tudo em um canto da sala sorri,um sorriso maldoso e pensa:

Haahhaha...está tudo se saindo melhor do que eu imaginei...Saori já caiu na minha...e quando eu me casar com ela serei dono de todo a fortuna...-tomando um uísque enquanto tinha maus pensamentos.

Hades parecia feliz e abraça a esposa tirando-a da sala onde estavam os presentes.Saori distraída vendo os outros que ganhou nem percebeu quando Kanon a abraçou por trás e cheirou-lhe os cabelos,falando sussurrante:

Eu também tenho um presentinho pra você...

Saori se arrepia todinha com esse abraço quente do namorado,de olhos fechados fala:

Ah...Kanon se nos pegam...

Não importa mais...-Kanon estende a mão com uma caixinha azul e dourada.Havia duas iniciais nela "K & S",conseqüentemente,Saori e Kanon-Tome seu presente..espero que goste.

A jovem pega a caixinha,abrindo-a e se depara com uma linda aliança de noivado.Era de ouro puro,dourado,com uma linda pedra de esmeralda.Ela até se surpreende:

Nossa...nossa...é...é o anel mais lindo que eu já vi na vida...Kanon deve...deve ter custado uma fortuna...

Ah minha princesa.Você vale muito mais que esse anel.Perto de você ele não vale nada.O preço não importa o que importa é que eu a amo e estou pedindo pra que seja minha noiva.Aceita?-sorri Kanon de braços abertos esperando a reação da namorada.

Que apaixonada pula nos braços do namorado dando um beijo ardente.Ele quase caí pra trás e diz com a boca pertinho dos lábios dela.De olhos fechadinhos:

Posso...considerar isso um sim!-murmura.

Sim...SIM!-Grita Saori-Vamos..dizer a todos!.

Saori e Kanon saem da sala de mãos dadas,indo ao salão onde estavam todas as pessoas.Hades estava com a esposa e não gosta nada da cena que vê e diz:

O que é que está acontecendo afinal? Porque é que Saori está de mãos dadas com aquele traste?

Calma Hades...não entendo porque o chama de traste se você mesmo apresentou ele pra sua filha.Além do mais me lembro de que ele é seu amigo...ou estou enganada?

Droga...mesmo...assim você não sabe de nada!

Isso é ciúmes de pai mesmo-Ri Perséfone.

...-Hades tenso.

Fica mais tenso ainda ao ver a filha subir no palco,pegar o microfone,estava com Kanon ao teu lado,o que dava mais desgosto ainda.A tensão só aumenta quando então ela começa a falar:

Gostaria da atenção de todos vocês aqui!-Falava feliz-Quero que todos os presentes saibam que o presente que ganhei de Kanon foi um lindo anel de noivado-Mostra a todos a linda jóia.-Irei em breve me casar com...-Olha para Kanon apaixonada.-Kanon...

Todos aplaudem e Hades quase desmaia.Perséfone leva a mão na boca feliz da vida.Mas vê como o marido fica e tenta ajudá-lo:

Querido...você está bem?

Me deixa! E-e-eeu não posso acreditar nisso! Vou agora mesmo socar a cara daquele aproveitador barato!-Muito raivoso.

Calma Hades! Que isso! Kanon é um bom rapaz! Não vá estragar a festa da sua filha.

Droga...assim que os convidados irem embora eu vou acabar com ele.Mas por ora vou me controlar...humf...

Vá tomar um ar lá fora...você está tenso demais Hades...-segura docemente na mão do esposo e ele olha pra mulher até com carinho,dando um beijo suave nos lábios dela e então vai pra fora do salão.Kanon que observava Hades o segue.Adorou a reação dele.Saori estava sendo comprimentada por todos os convidados e nem viu quando o noivo saiu.Hades anda de um lado pro outro atrás do salão.Kanon sarcástico chega com as mãos nos bolsos,só de camisa sem o paletó,a camisa aberta até revelar sua verdadeira face.De bom moço é na verdade um cafajeste e mau caráter:

Que foi tio? Me parece nervoso.-cínico.

Grrr...mandei se afastar dela não mandei! Agora irei matar você!-Hades em fúria.

**Na festa...**

Perséfone procura pelo marido por todos os cantos e não o encontra.Então vê uma pessoa desagradável.Tétis que foi despedida e estava trabalhando agora no bufêt contratado por Hades.Nem podia acreditar.Aquela mulher não saía da vida deles mesmo.Então se aproximou e com um tom de voz cínico disse:

Eu não acredito! Parece que quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece! O que faz aqui?

Eu trabalho aqui agora...-Vira-se pra Perséfone e fala em tom de deboche,mas tinha muito ódio porque após ser flagrada com Hades,ele não quis procurá-la mais.Eram raras as vezes que se viam.

Bem..então...já que você está aqui e conhece bem meu marido pode procurá-lo pra mim afinal...-debocha agora-Como trabalha aqui..e eu pago com meu dinheiro a festa...e obviamente seu salário,ordeno que vá procurá-lo pra mim.

Tétis fica nervosa com isso e então,sem escolha teve que ir procurar Hades.Também ia aproveitar pra conversar com ele,e então saiu pra fora do salão e caminhou até ouvir uma discussão.Se escondeu atrás dos arbustos que haviam ali próximo e viu Hades e Kanon brigando:

Se você tivesse me ouvido com certeza viveria mais tempo!-Hades esbraveja,apontando uma arma a Kanon,que se assusta e dá três passos pra trás e com as mãos a frente do corpo:

Espera aí Hades..espera vai com calma! E-e-eu me afasto dela prometo!

Acha mesmo que acredito?Além do mais você já me causou problemas demais!

Hades dispara a arma mas pra infelicidade dele ela trava,e Kanon,sem perder tempo pula pra cima de Hades segurando-o.Os dois começam a brigar,mas Kanon consegue tirar a arma da mão de Hades e aponta-a pro mesmo:

Agora quem morrerá será você...maldito...matou meu pai...-Kanon estava determinado,podia ser tão frio quanto Hades.

Idiota...ele não era teu pai verdadeiro!-Hades dizia sem medo,mesmo com uma arma apontada pro seu peito.

Claro que era...apesar de eu ter sido adotado por ele e tê-lo odiado,ele foi um verdadeiro pai pra mim!-Kanon parecia confuso,seu olhar era estranho como se fosse louco.

Haha...-Hades ri em deboche-Então te fiz um favor e te livrei dele...

Acontece que ele estava prestes a fazer o testamento ao qual me incluiria como único herdeiro de tudo que tinha!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Kanon mata Hades.**_

****Por isso me livrei dele.Antes que te colocasse como herdeiro também.-Hades na maior frieza.

É então estamos quites Hades! Eu mato você agora,me caso com sua filha,e conseqüentemente por ela ser herdeira passará tudo pra mim.Vou ter tudo de volta o que me é de direito HHIHIHIHIIHIHII...HAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH...-Kanon gargalha alto.

Acha que vou permitir isso?

Hades pula pra cima de Kanon e sem pensar o rapaz dispara a arma atingindo o peito diretamente e Hades caí com sangue escorrendo do canto dos a mão trêmula toca no peito,olhando o sangue.A camisa branca agora estava vermelha pelo sangue que se espalhou rapidamente.Hades caí de joelhos no chão e a visão aos poucos fica embaçada,mas antes de morrer diz:

Você...vai pagar por isso...-Fala com a voz rouca.

Então caí no chão diante de Kanon que ainda mantinha a arma apontada pra Hades.Kanon se aproxima e checa pra ver se realmente o matou.Os olhos de Hades estavam abertos com uma expressão cadavérica.Kanon ainda tem coragem de debochar:

Descanse em paz...no inferno maldito...HIHIHIIHIhihihiHAHAHHAHAHHAahahhaha...

Ao se levantar pra voltar a festa,a caixinha da aliança que Kanon deu a Saori caí no chão e acaba ficando manchada do sangue de Hades.Kanon apenas volta pra festa como se nada tivesse acontecido,e sem perceber que a caixinha caiu.Tétis que presenciou todo o acontecido fica em choque.Hades está morto agora...então chega perto do corpo inerte do ex-amante,o olha com desprezo,mas percebe a caixinha.Idéias surgem na sua cabeça e então com um saquinho a recolhe cuidadosamente,pra preservar as impressões digitais de Kanon e o sangue de Hades e antes de retornar a festa diz:

Hades meu querido,você me dá lucro até mesmo morto.

Cínica vai até a esposa de Hades que parecia preocupada e diz:

Bem...procurei seu marido em todos os lugares mas não o encontrei...

A sem problemas...Hades não é mais um menino pra ficar se escondendo por aí.Daqui a pouco ele aparece.

Perséfone parecia inquieta,olhava pra todos os lados...parecia sentir que algo de mal aconteceu ao marido.Sempre o os olhos baixos demonstrando preocupação ficou pensativa.Saori chegou perto da mãe e nota o semblante preocupado que ela demonstra e pergunta:

O...o que foi mãe?

Ah...nada não filha,imagine...-distraída, tenta mudar de assunto-E então como você está se sentindo?

Otimamente bem mãe! Nunca me senti tão feliz como hoje...e mãe,o que o papai achou do meu noivado...

Hum...-suspira-Não gostou nada...ficou muito nervoso e saiu da festa e não sei pra onde foi...espero que ele esteja bem...

Calma mãe,ele deve ter voltado pra casa.Eu só espero que ele não se oponha...

Não fique assim.Você conhece bem o jeito do seu pai.Ele está assim agora.Curta o momento,não deixe que isso estrague a sua felicidade.

**No dia seguinte...**

Saori...filha acorde...-Perséfone chamando a filha que permacia dormindo.

A menina que estava meio sonolenta,não tinha vontade de acordar.Se espreguiça contra a vontade,se esticando toda,ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados,mas ao abri-los se depara com a mãe chorando em desespero e então se preocupa.Apesar do pai não ter voltado ontem a noite pra casa acabou dormindo de cansaço pela longa noite.Perséfone além de estar com os olhos chorosos,estava com olheiras,o que dava sinal que não havia pregado o olho durante toda a noite:

O que foi? Qual o problema?

Filha...tenho..tenho uma má notícia...-suspira-Seu...seu pai foi...-Não conseguia terminar a frase,pois nem mesmo ela podia acreditar que Hades estava morto.

Termine mãe! O que houve com o papai! Ontem...ontem..ele não voltou pra casa...não é...?

Filha..encontraram seu pai...morto...a poucos metros do salão da festa...-Fala em murmúrios e caí em prantos.

Mas...-Saori fica espantada,por mais que não gostasse do pai...ele ainda era seu pai,sangue do seu sangue e então começou a chorar,não entendia mais nada e então prossegue-...como isso foi acontecer mãe...?

Não...não sei minha querida...AHHHHh..-Perséfone desaba mais uma vez.-Porque isso está acontecendo comigo? Eu não entendo!

Calma mãe...gritar e se desesperar não vai trazê-lo de volta...fica calma por favor!-Saori tenta ser forte,mas sente uma grande dor no peito.

Assa...assa...assassinaram seu...pai...tiraram ele de mim...-Falou baixinho e com o olhar perdido.

Era um assunto muito delicado pra se tratar.Apesar de estar em um estado lamentável,Perséfone mesmo se encarregou de cuidar do funeral do esposo.Estava tudo pronto e preparado.O velório estava marcado para o dia seguinte já que a polícia precisou ficar com o corpo pra fazer a perícia.A cidade toda já estava sabendo e isso causou furor entre os moradores da pequena cidade onde mora a família Kido.

**No dia seguinte...**

Filha...vamos...-Disse Perséfone com a voz triste.

Sim...-suspira-Estou...pronta,Marin está vindo aqui pra nos acompanhar...

Está certo querida...

Saori abraça a mãe,como se quisesse pegar um pouco da dor que ela sentia.Marin chega em seguida,muito abalada também e as três vão para a capela da cidade,onde Hades está sendo velado.

**Na capela...**

Saori...meus pêsames...que coisa terrível...-Disse Kanon fingido que só ele,abraçando a namorada inconsolada-Quem poderia cometer tal ato de crueldade? Matar...a sangue frio nossa...-Era falso demais e frio,ele próprio assassinou Hades.-Mas...não se preocupe,eu irei cuidar de você...pra sempre...

Não...sei quem poderia ser...me sinto péssima...e não quero falar disso por favor Kanon...-sorri maroto-Ah...obrigada..mais do que nunca preciso de você agora...

Kanon sorri a ela,sempre tentando ser agradável.Mas a morte é uma coisa nada agradável.Muitas pessoas estavam por lá,familiares,Perséfone não saía de perto do caixão,muito chorosa passa a mão direto no rosto do marido que estava de olhos fechados,muito pálida a face.Marin está do lado de Saori,olha pra Kanon e parece não gostar muito dele.Parecia frio demais pra alguém que supostamente fosse amigo de Hades e noivo de Saori.

Todos vão então para o cortejo fúnebre que segue pro cemitério que é ao lado da capela,Saori e Perséfone não acreditam que Hades está mesmo no caixão.Antes de enterrá-lo,Perséfone diz:

Hades...te amo muito...sempre amarei você...

O padre faz as considerações finais e o caixão começa a descer.Todos os ali presentes jogam flores dentro da cova e então Hades é enterrado,dando um último adeus.Perséfone se desespera mais e começa a gritar e desmaia.A filha a acode,Kanon parece bem tranquilo e nem liga pra cena.

Você...parece muito tranquilo Kanon...-disse Marin.

Cuida da sua vida que você ganha mais.-respondeu ele,um pouco rude.

...-nada mais disse apenas se afastou.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7-Saori decide se casar com Kanon.**_

**Na fazenda...**

Perséfone e Saori chegam na fazenda após esse momento díficil que passaram.A víuva se senta no sofá,cansada e murmura:

Estamos...sozinhas agora filha...

Não..se preocupe mãe...-Saori pega na mão da mãe-Já me decidi casar com Kanon no final do mês...não ficaremos sozinhas...-tentou animar a mãe.

Suspira-Filha...seu pai parecia não gostar desse rapaz...

Mãe...Kanon me ama...e eu preciso de alguém pra me ajudar com os negócios do papai...ele parece entender disso...

Mas...você realmente ama ele..?

Eu...não sei bem...me sinto um pouco...estranha como se tudo que eu sentisse por Kanon acabasse..de uma hora pra outra...

Sinto que...Kanon não tem boas intenções filha.

Mas...ele é uma boa pessoa eu sei...ele cuidará de nós duas..não se preocupe e eu acredito que com a convivência irei aprender a amá-lo.

Filha...só te digo uma coisa...espero que faça a coisa certa...acredite estou apoiando você pro que decidir...

Obrigada mãe...

**No outro dia...**

Então benzinho falou com sua mãe?-Perguntou Kanon.

Sim,falei ontem com ela,no fim do mês iremos nos casar...-respondeu Saori.

Kanon fica feliz com a resposta dada por Saori e todo excitado começa a dizer:

Ótimo! Então daremos a melhor e maior festa da cidade! Convidaremos muita gente e...

Saori interrompe-o,não gostou nada do que ele falou-Não!

Kanon a olha sem entender:

Como não? Saori Kido a mais bela e rica da cidade irá se casar!-exclamou um tom de voz alto.

Saori se altera com o tom de voz de Kanon,se levanta olhando-o nos olhos:

Não posso acreditar! Meu pai acabou de ser enterrado e você me vem falar de festa! Pelo amor de Zeus!

Kanon fica com um ódio profundo de Saori,mas pra não por nada a perder,ele se acalma e falso sorri,dando um selinho na boca da noiva,além de ficar fazendo carinho nos braços dela para acalmá-la:

Me..me perdoe Saori é que...estou tão feliz de que vou me casar com você que acabei...me esquecendo das tristezas...

Tá...deixa pra lá...-Saori senta-se novamente mais calma e Kanon a abraça com carinho:

Faremos do seu jeito amor...

Obrigada por me compreender...quero uma cerimônia simples...com poucos convidados...

Certo...-Kanon tenta tocar a namorada,nos seios,mas Saori não deixa e tira as mãos dele:

Não me toque assim...

Saori...somos namorados,só vou poder te tocar no dia que nos casarmos é?

E se for assim?

Kanon mais uma vez revoltado,mas se acalma,suspira e diz todo meloso:

Que seja.E...sei que será desagradável o que vou falar mas...onde passaremos a lua de mel?

Não haverá lua de mel.Iremos ficar na fazenda mesmo..não estou com cabeça pra viajar,além do mais tem muita coisa a se fazer na fazenda.

Kanon não replicou,apesar de querer.Ficou na dele.

**Mais tarde...**

Que bom que veio Marin.Que devo esta visita tão agradável?-Saori gentil como sempre.

Estou aqui amiga...pra falar algo pra você...

Então fale.-Saori curiosa.

Bem...é sobre...-levanta e vai olhar pela janela-..Kanon...que quero falar...

O...o que tem ele? -Saori estranha.

Sabe que é..eu percebi no...no...funeral do seu pai que...ele parecia tranquilo demais sei lá..pode ser apenas impressão minha mas...tem alguma coisa nele que não me cheira bem...

Porque...todos dizem isso...? Será que eu sou a única que vê qualidade em Kanon? -Saori agora parecia em dúvidas sobre o noivo.

Não sei amiga...não sei..

Vamos parar por aqui Marin,por favor...não..quero falar mais sobre isso...

Me perdoe,não era a minha intenção eu...nem sei porque disse isso...

Sem problemas,acho que estamos todos tensos demais depois do que aconteceu...

É verdade e...bem Saori,vim aqui também por outro motivo.

E que motivo seria? -Saori sorrindo agora.

Conheci um rapaz maravilhoso! Eu quando o vi lembrei logo de você.Pelo que conversei com ele vocês tem muito em comum,acho que seria legal você e ele se conhecerem,que acha?

Marin eu irei me casar com Kanon,mas nada impede que eu conheça seu amigo.Você não gostaria de ser minha madrinha?

Está...está mesmo decidida então...humm...está bem,vou apresentar meu amigo a você,em breve e...claro! Que honra amiga!

As duas se abraçam.

**Dias depois...**

Acorde futura senhora Nobunaga! Como está se sentindo um dia antes do seu casamento?-Perguntou a mãe carinhosamente.

...poderia estar melhor...mas não me sinto bem,porque...não posso partilhar disso com papai...-suspira a noiva entristecida.

É...seu pai nos faz muita falta meu anjo...-muda rapidamente de assunto,pois lembrar da dolorosa morte do marido sempre trazia muitas tristezas pra ambas-Mas...você logo vai virar outra minha querida!

Não mãe...eu só vou mudar o nome no papel,sempre serei Saori Kido,é um orgulho pra mim carregar este sobrenome,que foi a única coisa que restou de papai.

Que bom meu anjo! E...bem filha tenho que dizer uma coisa pra você...

Diz mãe.

Irei viajar assim que você se casar,está bem?

Entendo que queira viajar...afinal...-Saori olha em volta da casa-Tudo aqui lembra o papai...

Sim por isso mesmo...tudo bem pra você? Se eu for viajar?

Claro...eu cuidarei de tudo enquanto estiver ausente.E estarei com Kanon,ele cuidará de mim.

Está bem então filha.

**No outro dia...na igreja...**

Porque...droga porque ela demora tanto...pô...40 minutos atrasada.-Kanon pensa enquanto olha os convidados com a cara sem graça,que aguardavam ansiosos para a entrada da noiva.


End file.
